When people are on vacation, are busy or just forgetful, potted plants do not get the continuous supply of moisture they need. Sometimes the plants are initially over-watered to compensate for the dry period ahead. In either event of too much or too little moisture, plant life is adversely effected. Thus, a need exists for an automatic and continuous water supply for moisturizing the plants.